Machining using abrasive articles spans a wide industrial scope from optics industries to automotive paint repair industries, to metal fabrication industries. In each of these examples, manufacturing facilities use abrasives to remove bulk material or affect surface characteristics of products.
Surface characteristics include shine, texture, and uniformity. For example, manufacturers of metal components use abrasive articles to fine and polish surfaces, and oftentimes desire a uniform smooth surface. Similarly optics manufacturers desire abrasive articles that produce defect free surfaces to prevent light diffraction and scattering.
Manufacturers also desire abrasive articles that have a high stock removal rate for certain applications. However, there is often a trade off between removal rate and surface quality. Finer grain abrasive articles typically produce smoother surfaces, yet have a lower stock removal rate. Lower stock removal rates lead to slower production and increased cost.
The surface characteristics and material removal rate can also be affected by the durability of the abrasive article. Abrasive articles that wear easily or lose grains can exhibit both a low material removal rate and can cause surface defects. Quick wear on the abrasive article can lead to a reduction in material removal rate, resulting in frequent exchanging of the abrasive article. Further, unwanted surface defects can lead to additional polishing steps. Both frequent exchanging of abrasive articles and additional polishing steps lead to slower production and increased waste associated with discarded abrasive articles.
As such, an improved abrasive article would be desirable.